


be silent

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: джисон кусает губы, улыбается вроде как искренне, смеётся, шутит, как обычно, иногда даже слишком ядовито, ерошит пальцами волосы и — молчит.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 10





	be silent

**Author's Note:**

> атеншн! это лапслок

это на самом деле так сложно — молчать. просто молчать.  
когда есть, о чем поспорить, когда есть, что сказать, что спросить — сложно. джисону всегда было трудно держать язык за зубами, контролировать свою речь, свои шутки, слова — даже если они кого-то задевали. он, конечно, извинялся чаще всего, и пытался как мог — но, правда, было сложно.

теперь, почему-то, легче лёгкого.

даже когда хочется заговорить — язык наливается свинцом. джисон кусает губы, улыбается вроде как искренне, смеётся, шутит, как обычно, иногда даже слишком ядовито, ерошит пальцами волосы и — молчит.

смотрит, как у двух его лучших друзей появляются отношения и как они закономерно отдаляются от него — молчит. смотрит, как уставшая мать привычно несерьёзно переругивается с таким же уставшим отцом, жалуясь на стервозную начальницу и завал на работе, сетуя на то, что сам джисон не больно-то задумывается о собственном будущем и заставляет её волноваться — молчит.

смотрит, как любимый безответно человек целует под шумок другого — молчит.

джисон, наверное, глупый. он знает, что мог бы рассказать, ну, хотя бы чану. хотя бы, черт возьми, минхо. его бы поняли — будто бы у них никогда не было проблем — и, может, даже чем-то помогли. но.  
джисон не может себя заставить. он знает — станет легче. но не хочет перекладывать свои проблемы на друзей, не хочет портить им их счастье. не хочет признаваться, что ему — больно. что ему плохо.  
что он будто бы не может справиться с этим сам.

это, наверное, тупо. эгоистично? может быть. хотя джисон не понимает, почему — если он так и будет притворяться, если он в конце концов выдержит все это, то в чем будет заключаться его эгоизм? в желании оградить близких от лишних тревог?  
вряд ли.  
а он выдержит, постарается, сделает все, что может.

это и есть, наверное, быть 'взрослым'. уметь на себя брать ответственность. не только за свои поступки, но и за свои чувства.

чанбин не виноват, что хан в него так легко и незаметно провалился. совсем нет. он его считал другом — одним из лучших — теперь, конечно, все ощущается иначе. может быть, чанбину немного непонятно или даже обидно на джисона. за то, что он так дистанцировался. за то, что более не подпускал к себе так близко — но у него есть хенджин. и будет, наверное — как знать. джисон не берётся предсказывать.  
просто сейчас — не судьба.

и джисон вроде бы не имеет серьёзных проблем с самооценкой и влюблен вроде бы не впервые — но с чанбином все иначе. от него только так — с глаз долой. может, тогда полегчает.  
ну, со временем, наверное.

просто он смотрит на них иногда, счастливых и гармоничных друг с другом, и думает, что с ним так не было бы. что хенджин — высокий, с внешностью как у модели с обложки, безупречным чувством стиля, милой улыбкой и очаровательного разреза глазами — чанбину подходит. что чанбин хенджина заслуживает.

слова — застревают в горле.

джисон не знает, как так вышло. не знает, почему именно его угораздило, почему именно сейчас. но смиряется с тем, что придётся с этим жить.

и это несложно, правда. он лишь замыкается в себе больше обычного; пьёт много кофе, меньше ест. покупает все больше мятной жвачки — она, почему-то, успокаивает. кутается в свои безразмерные толстовки, выбегает на снег в летних кедах, как последний придурок. перестаёт писать по вечерам глупые сообщения; не спит почти до рассвета, затыкая мысли музыкой. замазывает синяки под глазами стащенным у матери консилером, надеясь, что тон кожи у них похожий.  
после каждой бессонной ночи блокнот испещрен неровными строками мелким почерком. такими больными и тошнотворно умоляющими, что сам читать он их может только ночью — не говоря уже о том, чтобы кому-то показывать. чтобы перед кем-то их озвучивать.  
однако хочется.  
выплеснуть все это — не на бумаге в лунной тишине, не в безличное молчание стен собственной комнаты., а кому-нибудь. публике — бесстрастной, незнакомой. просто, чтобы стало легче.  
хочется так, что иногда становится невыносимо.

последний раз, когда он встречался с друзьями, они сидели в кафе, где работает парень чана (то есть, фактически, он сидел с ними), и место напротив джисона занимали чанбин с хенджином. как всегда очень очевидные друг с другом. это было странно, неловко — ощущать себя действительно пятым колесом. и все ещё — больно под рёбрами.

в голове белым шумом дурацкие строчки.

чан, на самом деле, очень радуется, когда джисон просит у него ключи от студии — он давно отказывается хоть что-то, связанное с музыкой, делать (потому что чан не дурак, да и вообще любой поймёт, что с ханом не так, как только услышит хоть пару его текстов сейчас). джисон приходит туда привычно ночью, когда уже точно никого не предвидится внутри; да и бессонница даёт ему каплю вдохновения. он сидит над треком до семи утра, и приходит так же ещё пару раз, пока работа не закончена полностью.

и неделю не может заставить себя переслушать готовый вариант днем.  
он опять игнорирует чужие сообщения и звонки — кажется, там где-то даже чанбин написал.  
может, в надежде на то, что джисон вернётся к совместной работе над лирикой. может, по просьбе чана. может, просто так. это практически неважно.  
пишет минхо из своей стажировки в японии — и вот его игнорировать джисону правда сложно. он отвечает односложно на вопросы о самочувствии, спрашивает больше о самом минхо и отговаривается делами.  
хотя заняться ему по факту — нечем.

флэшка с дозаписанным треком мозолит глаза, и джисон даже вставляет её как-то в гнездо, надевает наушники, включает плеер… и на первой же секунде вытаскивает. выключает. кидает обратно в угол стола, скрючивается на стуле, подтянув колени к груди и спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
противно.

чан ловит джисона спустя пару недель, когда тот покупает сигареты (на самом деле, впервые). смотрит — с подозрением. немного, почему-то, с опаской. хан виновато прячет новенькую пачку в карман худи и негромко здоровается — голос хрипит.  
джисон давно нормально не разговаривал.  
чан выводит его практически за руку, тащит в ближайший фастфуд — и все это время молчит. странный и незнакомый.

— что с тобой происходит? — первое, что джисон слышит от чана спустя столько времени.

— все хорошо, — улыбается.

— не надо заливать мне, — чан хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди — волнуется. он волнуется — понимает джисон. черт.

— правда. все нормально. ты видишь, хен? я в порядке, — хан упрямится, хоть и убирает с лица улыбку. видимо, не сработает на этот раз. но чан всегда видел слишком много — не так, конечно, как минхо, но. минхо хотя бы далеко, в другой стране, и не наблюдает всего, а на расстоянии всегда легче что-то скрывать.

— я вижу, что ты мне лжешь. но не могу понять, почему, — чан не сдаётся, но смягчается — убирает руки на стол, наклоняется немного вперёд. и сверлит джисона глазами. — ты же в курсе, что можешь мне рассказать все? мы друзья, разве нет?

— да, — джисон тяжело выдыхает. — конечно. мы друзья, хен.

— тогда почему ты прячешься? чего боишься? не думаешь же, что никто ничего не заметил? — у чана в глазах почему-то боль. джисону больно тоже.

— я не… прячусь. просто оно не стоит того, — прячет глаза непроизвольно. — в смысле, волнения за меня.

— ты издеваешься, да? ты видел мешки у себя под глазами? джисон, ты похож на чёртов труп. что происходит? — чан почти зло щурит брови, давит. хан таким его никогда не видел. точнее, никогда чан не злился так на него.

джисон молчит. смотрит на чана и — молчит.  
горло заливает свинцом.

— прошу тебя, хоть что-нибудь скажи уже, — тон дурацкий. обязывающий.

наверное, взгляд у джисона растерянный. чан тоже теряется — он, видно, думал, что разговорить хана будет проще.  
неловкая тишина повисает на долгие минуты. и когда джисон чувствует, что старший сейчас просто поднимется и уйдёт, он хватает его за руку.  
за рукав тёмной куртки. и так же, как чан его вёл сюда, молча тянет за собой. тот не сопротивляется и не спрашивает ничего, просто идёт следом.  
джисон приводит его домой. квартира пустая — все на работе, должно быть. запирает дверь, сбрасывает кеды. приводит чана в комнату и даёт ему в руки флэшку.  
просто флэшку.

тот смотрит недоуменно, но кивает и включает компьютер, ждёт загрузки, вставляет.  
нажимает на единственный аудиофайл во всплывшем окне.

джисон отворачивается.

биты спокойные; почти безликие. они не главное, да и хан никогда не был гением аранжировок — он больше по части букв.  
вступление — несколько секунд. а затем он помнит, как брал в руки микрофон, и слова шли так же легко, как дыхание. слова лились рекой — закручивали его в водоворот и разбивали о знакомые-знакомые утесы и камни. слова вынимали из него душу и смывали с неё горькие мысли и чувства.  
слова обнажали его и тем самым — лечили.

когда все заканчивается, и джисон поворачивается обратно — чан плачет.  
беззвучно, бессловесно. двумя блестящими полосками на щеках. джисон молча подходит к нему, сидящему в кресле. опускается на колени и позволяет сжать себя в объятиях — крепких и тёплых, как всегда.  
джисон чувствует, как чан содрогается всем телом, и его тоже — прорывает. трясёт сначала, а затем он рыдает. впервые за столько месяцев. рыдает; и из беззвучного плача это перерастает в полноценный, в голос. он комкает в ослабевших пальцах чужую черную толстовку, размазывает по ней слезы и не может остановиться.  
как будто вся пустота, которой он жил последнее время, вымывается из него этой истерикой.  
как будто эти слезы — то, в чем он нуждался все это время.

— не закрывайся так больше, — чан прячет красноту глаз в джисоновом плече, надрывно вздыхая. — пожалуйста. это на тебя не похоже.

хан кивает и всхлипывает. вытирает влагу с лица рукавом, прикрывает веки — пытается успокоиться. внутри все ещё какой-то ад, но он чувствует облегчение.  
ничего не закончилось., но это можно пережить, переболеть. перечувствовать.

чан забирается пальцами в чужие волосы, перебирая, и джисону становится тепло.  
у него все ещё есть друзья.

— я не знал, как с этим ещё справиться.

— понимаю, — шепчет. — но ты всегда можешь положиться на меня или любого из нас, в курсе?

— да. спасибо, чан, — говорить все ещё сложно, но он пытается. — я правда это ценю. мне станет легче потом… обещаю.

— просто нужно время? — джисон чувствует усталую улыбку в чановом голосе. и улыбается сам.

— просто нужно время.

через три недели он впервые пишет чанбину сам: просто кидает наработки и спрашивает про дела и него самого.  
теперь это не отзывается пустотой в голове и глухой болью в груди; теперь джисон чувствует тяжёлую-тёплую грусть на сердце. но это тоже — временно. когда-нибудь и это ощущение увянет летним цветком, сгниет в почве и даст начало чему-то новому, такому же сильному и красивому. может быть, даже не такому больному и безнадежному.

джисон просто надеется, что это произойдёт поскорее.


End file.
